Painted Skies and Trampolines
by multithreading
Summary: 50 sentences, 50 moments in Scott and Logan's relationship. Ranging from walks to birthdays to trampolines.


**Title:** Painted Skies and Trampolines  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Scott/Logan slash  
**Summary**: 50 sentences, 50 moments in Scott and Logan's relationship. Ranging from walks to birthdays to trampolines. Written for the 1sentence challenge at LiveJournal, theme set beta.  
**Disclaimers:** Regretfully my petition to claim ownership over X-Men failed. Thus I still own nothing.

* * *

**  
01.Walking**

There are times when they're not arguing, when they're content to simply walk together in an ever-deepening silence, and it isn't friendship, not really, but at least it's something.

**02.Waltz**

"But I don't know how to waltz!" Scott blurts out in panic as Jean seizes his arm, and with a frown caressing his features, Logan stands up and leaves.

**03.Wishes**

This is how Logan learns that wishes don't come true – his skeleton was torn apart, his screams were nothing more than a soundtrack to his pain, and his heart twists with a different sort of agony at the sight of Scott and Jean together.

**04.Wonder**

During the nights, Logan sometimes steals a glance at his fellow X-Man and marvels that a man so stern can look so vulnerable in sleep.

**05.Worry**

"I'm not fuckin' worried about One-Eye," Logan spits, but the words can't hide the fact that he keeps pacing back and forth with his eyes turned toward the sky, watching, waiting.

**06.Whimsy**

Scott is a man of iron control and methodic actions, but when he sees Logan crawl out from underneath Sabertooth, bleeding, but still alive, he fights an urge to throw his arms around him and never let go.

**07.Wasteland**

Only once has Logan seen Scott lose his temper, and that was the day after Jean died, the day the man spent over a day in the Danger Room, blasting at everything he could until his surroundings were nothing but a smoldering wasteland, and he collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

**08.Whiskey and Rum**

Scott's eyes are swollen and red, and he can only nod his thanks as Logan sits next to him and hands him another bottle; it's Logan's favorite beer, but he'll share it just this once.

**09.War**

When Jean was alive, they had waged a war for her attention, and now that she is dead, they have called a truce – but _this_, no, this is something new that was born of its own accord.

**10.Weddings**

This is the day when Scott and Jean would have married, and Logan isn't surprised to see that Scott is nowhere in sight.

**11.Birthday**

When Scott wakes up that morning, he's astonished to see the latest editions of the Encyclopaedia Britannica surrounding him, but the three scratch marks on the post of his bed are unmistakable.

**12.Blessing**

Every time Scott smiles, that shy, almost awkward smile, Logan counts it a blessing – but he'd never say that to the other man, not now, not ever.

**13.Bias**

Their first kiss is unexpected, the result of an argument over breakfast, and Scott nearly trips over his own feet as he gazes at Logan and says, bewildered, "I thought you didn't kiss men," only to hear a soft growl, "Then you're fuckin' biased, Summers."

**14.Burning**

Scott's eyes are always emitting red beams, but they only burn for one.

**15.Breathing**

The second time they kissed was after a Danger Room session gone awry, when Storm's winds tossed Scott and Logan to the ground, their arms and legs tangled together, Logan's chest pressed against his own, and it was all Scott could do to remember how to breathe.

**16.Breaking**

Logan would laugh if he knew, but Scott grits his jaw every time Logan leaves on a new mission because he doesn't think he can stand to have his heart broken again.

**17.Belief**

"I don't believe in anythin' because nothin' believes in me," Logan murmurs as he idly traces a finger down Scott's chest, and Scott wants to rail at those words, to knock some sense into the Wolverine – but then Logan nibbles at his lip, and all rational thought disappears from mind.

**18.Balloon**

Since the day he joined the X-Men Logan has never liked flying in the jet, and so for Christmas, Scott gives him a hot-air balloon.

**19.Balcony**

There are over a hundred rooms in Xavier's Institute but only one of them has a balcony, and it is here Logan and Scott sneak to when they're haunted by dreams and cannot sleep (and Xavier smiles when he hears them whisper in the night).

**20.Bane**

Superman's bane is kryptonite, and Logan's bane is Scott.

**21.Quiet**

These are the moments Logan cherishes: when it is simply him and Scott, sitting together, enjoying the peace without words.

**22.Quirks**

Scott always organizes his bookshelf like a library – with the authors' last names in alphabetical order – and he isn't amused when Logan replaces each book with an issue of Playboy, but even he can't frown for too long.

**23.Question**

Logan has never been a coward but there is one question he dares not voice, and that is the question of Jean.

**24.Quarrel**

They still quarrel at times over the most trivial of matters, but now whenever Scott snaps, "Fuck you!" Logan merely grins and says, "Gladly."

**25.Quitting**

Logan is uncharacteristically gentle the first time, treating Scott like a nervous colt, but despite his ministrations Scott still flinches away as memories of another overwhelm him; "Do you want me to stop?" Logan asks, concerned, and Scott hesitates before stammering, "Yes," then, "no."

**26.Jump**

Scott rues the day he bought Logan that trampoline; 1896 jumps and 4.5 falls later, Logan is still determined to set some new world record.

**27.Jester**

Whenever Scott tries to make a joke, Logan simply rolls his eyes and decides that some things are indeed hopeless.

**28.Jousting**

"If I were a knight, I wonder if I'd be good at jousting," Scott muses as he stares at the ceiling, and Logan snorts, "You wouldn't have had any sense of perception with that one eye, now shut up and let me sleep," – and Scott chuckles to himself.

**29.Jewel**

Scott's face is contorted with pain as he picks up the old engagement ring he once gave to Jean, but somehow as Logan drapes an arm over his shoulder, he finds the strength to put it away.

**30.Just**

They've never said, "I love you," and could never imagine saying it, because what they do say is just enough to leave the rest unspoken.

**31.Smirk**

At their first meeting Scott's smirk nearly drove Logan to insanity, but now he's come to think of it as his very own.

**32.Sorrow**

The moment Jean died, Scott was so blinded by grief that he broke down in the hold of the first person he saw; it was only later he realized it was Logan with whom he had shared his sorrow.

**33.Stupidity**

It is stupid, Scott knows, to allow himself to love so much again, but he can no more stop his feelings than he can control his powers (and deep down, he knows this is one element of life he doesn't want absolute control over).

**34.Serenade**

Logan flushes red at the mere suggestion, and his words are almost a growl, "No, I won't fuckin' sing even if it is Valentine's Day!" – but little does he know that later that night he will break that promise.

**35.Sarcasm**

"You are really good at this," Scott mutters after Logan falls off the trampoline for what must surely be the 11.5th time (.5 because the stumble didn't really count, or so Logan claims).

**36.Sordid**

Logan's idea of a fun night out is to visit a sleazy bar downtown, but Scott is mortified to think of how the students would react if they knew.

**37.Soliloquy**

Scott's hands slide expertly over Logan's body as though they've always belonged there, and as his hands explore he murmurs words in Shakespeare, words of choice, and torment, and ardent passion.

**38.Sojourn**

It will only be a quick journey to the border, a sojourn needed to clear his mind and find his center (because Wolverine knows he can't be cooped up for so long), but Logan can't forget the expression of hurt on Scott's face when he announced he'd be leaving.

**39.Share**

When Logan is gone, Scott buries himself in work and tries not to think of much at all because he knows now that he doesn't want to share the other man with anybody or anything – including Logan's own demons.

**40.Solitary**

Somehow the wilderness doesn't hold the same comfort for Logan as it once did.

**41.Nowhere**

There is no greeting, no exchange of pleasantries when Logan walks in the door two months later; there is only a cool nod, a clipped question – "Where've you been?" – and Logan averts his eyes and says, "Nowhere," because the wilderness is not his home, not anymore.

**42.Neutral**

"Could you please pass the salt, Wolverine?" Scott says evenly, and all eyes at the table swerve to Logan as he shrugs a bit and lets the salt go around.

**43.Nuance**

Even the students do not miss the subtle shift in affection between the two, and even though Scott and Logan are more productive this way, Xavier thinks he prefers it more when they are snipping at one another because it's far more bearable than this gaping distance that has cracked open between them both.

**44.Near**

Scott has always had nightmares of Jean's death, horrible dreams where she slips through his fingers each and every night he cries out but is unanswered, but on this night he cries out for Logan – and even though it is some unspeakably early hour, Logan hurtles up four flights of stairs to answer the call.

**45.Natural**

The mood at breakfast is lighter, more natural, and Xavier smiles when he sees Scott sneaking pepper into Logan's orange juice.

**46.Horizon**

They had both loved Jean, and in the wake of her loss, found that love could be revived as surely as the sun still rises above the horizon every morning.

**47.Valiant**

Logan is both the most reckless and most valiant man Scott knows, and for this reason he feels best when Logan's guarding his back.

**48.Virtuous**

Scott is painstakingly virtuous, and for this reason Logan flicks peas at him when he thinks no one else is watching.

**49.Victory**

The moment is ripe, and Logan tilts Scott's head toward his own and kisses him deeply as the hot air balloon bearing them both drifts lazily across the painted sky.

**50.Defeat**

Scott is spitting out a mouthful of feathers and doubled over with laughter as Logan advances – and though he's losing this pillow fight, Scott thinks this is the best kind of defeat.

**  
The End**


End file.
